1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyelash curlers, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for curling eyelashes in several bunches.
2. Discussion of the Background
It is well known that curled eyelashes make the eye and eye region look more beautiful than natural uncurled eyelashes. Therefore, eyelash curling devices have been developed to curl eyelashes to a greater curvature than the natural curvature of the eyelash. These conventional eyelash curlers generally include a positioning frame for holding one side of the lashes, and a pressing frame that moves to press the eyelashes as a group against the positioning frame thereby causing curling of the lashes. While this conventional eyelash curler provides a curl to the eyelashes, the curl may be provided only near the end portion of the eyelash in a direction away from the eye. However, the present inventors have realized that curling of the eyelash near the lash line, where the root portion of the eyelash attaches to the lid, provides a more beautiful look for the eyelash.
The present inventors have also recognized that curling of the eyelashes becomes more effective if the eyelashes are curled in several small bunches rather than being curled in their natural state of relatively few large bunches. Indeed, users of conventional eyelash curlers may first comb the eyelashes to divide them into several small bunches before using the eyelash curler to actually curl the eyelashes. While this technique makes the eye and tails of the eye look more beautiful, this two-step process is difficult and time consuming. Moreover, even if the eyelashes are first combed, the conventional eyelash curler may re-bunch the eyelashes into a larger bunch when the eyelashes are pressed between the positioning frame and the pressing frame. Of course, this re-bunching reduces the effect of the combing and results in a less effective curl to the eyelash.